


I Don't Think About You

by mamahl9711



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Drunk Dialing, F/F, Two Shot, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamahl9711/pseuds/mamahl9711
Summary: Andy drunk dials Miranda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I also have no beta so I apologize for any and all errors. 
> 
> This is my first fic for DWP, so let me know what you think!

“Okay, okay… never have I ever… secretly been in love with my boss,” Doug said, turning to Andy with a shit-eating grin.

She narrowed her eyes, but the effect of her glare was lacking. Probably something to do with her current level of intoxication.

“Why are you looking at me?”

Doug guffawed, and Andy noticed Nigel and Lily both laughing as well. It seemed Emily was the only one of her friends that had her back on this.

“Bloody hell,” Emily said with an eye roll. “You were _infatuated_ with her, _Ahn-draaay-ah._ And, we all know it, so don’t even try to pretend otherwise.”

Or maybe Emily was just as bad as the rest of them.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” As soon as the words left her mouth there was a protest from everyone at the table, and Andy knew the bartender had to be giving them the stink eye for the level of noise. “Fine! Fine. I’ll take a drink but only to shut you guys up. Not because I agree.”

The game continued, but Andy’s mind remained elsewhere, as it usually did whenever someone brought up Miranda. This time, though, she was fuzzier than usual, and it was harder to dispel the thoughts.

She and the others had decided to let loose since they all had a night off together for the first time in weeks. Now, Andy was feeling the shots that Nigel and Lily talked her into earlier. She wasn’t slurred-speech, stumbling-over-herself drunk.  Not yet, anyway. But, she was definitely the easily-distracted, over-emotional, hazy stage that came before that, though.

Which meant the part of her brain that usually shut down any Miranda-related thought was currently malfunctioning. Because it was all she could think about. _She_ was all she could think about. Leaving Miranda in Paris had been… heartbreaking. For more reasons than one. And, maybe her friends were not completely incorrect about her feelings, but she refused to admit it, even to herself. Well, most of the time. Right now… right now Andy was fully aware of the depth of her feelings for her ex-boss. She missed her so much that it was creating an actual ache in her chest.

Then again, that could be the tequila. 

“Hello? Earth to Andy!  ANDY!”

“What?  Did you say something?” She turned to Lily who had been calling her name apparently.  

“Yeah, are you okay?" 

Andy nodded. “I’m good.  Sorry, I just got distracted there for a second. But, I think I could use some air,” she said as she stood. “I’m gonna go outside for a sec.” 

“Want a friend?” Nigel asked, clearly trying to gauge Andy’s level of drunkenness to see if she needed help.

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks, though. I’m just gonna take a minute, and then I’ll be back.” Before anyone else could protest, Andy headed toward the door.

She let out a deep breath when she felt the cool fall breeze hit her as soon as she was outside. This was her favorite time of year. Andy absolutely loved the crisp air of fall. Not quite cold but still felt sharp in a way that she didn’t know how to describe. Kind of like Miranda.

Because Miranda wasn’t the cold ice queen everyone thought she was. No, she was a loving mother. And brilliant. And god, was she gorgeous. But, her edges were sharp, and that’s all most people could see, too scared to look beyond the barrier.

Andy scrolled through her phone without really thinking. She wanted to talk to someone about it all. But, her friends were already here, and they were all too close to the situation to offer any helpful advice. Emily and Nigel still worked for Miranda. Doug and Lily were still not happy with the way Andy was treated in her employ. 

They couldn’t understand how utterly crushing this… this _crush_ was.

She scrolled past a few friends from work.  Past her dad, who would probably try and commit her after what he witnessed the one time he had come to New York when she was working for Miranda.

Miranda.

Andy forgot she still had her number in her phone. She had no idea why she kept Miranda’s number. When would she ever use it again?  What on earth was she thinking?

And then, her phone was ringing in her ear. When did she call someone? 

“Hello?” 

Andy froze.

“Andrea, is that you?” Miranda asked quietly.

“How’d you know?” These were the first words out of Andy’s mouth. Not ‘hello.’ Not ‘sorry for calling you drunk at nearly two in the morning.’ She cursed herself internally. She heard Miranda clear her throat.

“Did you forget about caller ID when you decided to call me in the middle of the night as some sort of joke?”

Miranda sounded mad. Not quite dragon-lady level of mad. More like sad-mad. Smad. Andy would normally be embarrassed about her lack of vocabulary at the moment, but she was drunk dialing Miranda Priestly, so maybe she had bigger issues.

“It’s not a joke. I mean, me calling you. I didn’t call you to try and prank you or something stupid. I’m sorry. I just didn’t know you still had my number. Not that I’m upset about it or anything. Just surprised, I guess?”

“Andrea.”

“Hm?”

“You’re rambling. Is there a point to this call or did you just want to hear my voice?” Miranda didn’t mean it like that, like how a lover calls to simply hear their partner’s voice after a long day just because it helps lift the weight of the world off their shoulders. Miranda definitely didn’t mean it like that, but that didn’t stop Andy’s brain from interpreting the words that way.

“Would that be okay?”

“Would what be okay? Honestly, Andrea, you’re not making any sense.”

“If I just wanted to hear your voice. If I missed you.  Would that be okay?” 

It was quiet on the other end of the phone. Andy checked just to be sure she hadn’t accidentally hung up on Miranda, but she was still there. Just silent. She knew she probably crossed a line or ten and was shocked that Miranda hadn’t cut her down with a few scathing remarks delivered in that eerily calm voice. Instead of worrying, though, she decided to keep going down the path she knew she shouldn’t. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? 

“I have. Missed you, I mean.”

“You left me,” Miranda all but whispered. 

“I did,” she said. Because, what else could she say? It was true. She did leave Miranda in Paris. 

More silence. This wasn’t going at all how Andy planned. But, then again, she hadn’t really planned this. 

“Do you know why I left, though?” Fuck. Andy felt tears welling up in her eyes. She always forgot how easy of a crier she was when she drank.  She took a moment to get herself under control. She couldn’t do this right if she was crying like some stupid idiot.

“Because the idea of becoming like me was somehow more awful than potentially being blacklisted from publishing.” Okay, Andy had to laugh at that because is that actually what Miranda thought? Shit. Andy really fucked things up. “It’s late, Andrea. And, I don’t take kindly to being toyed with.”

“What? No, Miranda, no. I’m not laughing at you. Just, you’re really off base. Like, I think that was the last thing on my mind.”

“Oh? Then pray tell. Why _did_ you leave me?”

“Because I couldn’t have you,” Andy blurted out. And, while she definitely didn’t mean to be so blunt about it, she couldn’t find herself being upset with her response. It was the truth. 

She left in Paris because she didn’t want to be like Miranda. She wanted to be _with_ Miranda. She watched the other woman don her sunglasses and ready herself for the crowd of unruly photographers, only to head into an event where everyone was hoping for just a minute of Miranda’s time. Everyone wanted a piece of her. Andy didn’t want to be one of the many vying for Miranda’s attention.  She didn’t want to be - couldn’t be - just another silly girl in her life.

“I don’t understand what you mean,” said Miranda, and Andy could tell she was genuinely confused. 

“I mean… I mean that I left because it was too hard to be around you all the time.”

“Because I’m a terrible human being.” 

“Because you’re an extraordinary person. I don’t hate you, Miranda. I’m so sorry that’s what you thought for these past months, but I promise I did not leave because I hate you. The exact opposite in fact.” 

“Andy!” Before Miranda could respond, Andy heard Nigel calling out to her. 

“Is that Nigel?  Where are you, Andrea?” Apparently Miranda heard too. 

“Crap, I have to go. Um, call me later maybe? Or not, I guess. But I liked this. Talking to you,” Andy said. “Thank you for letting me hear your voice again,” she added quietly before hanging up. 

“Who did you drunk dial this time?” Nigel said with a laugh.

Andy rolled her eyes. “Who do I always drunk dial when we’re out?”

“Ugh, Andy, you really need to stop bothering your mom so late! She’ll absolutely hate me if I ever meet her.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda slammed the book shut in frustration, and for once, that frustration had nothing to do with the work of her employees. No, she was irritated with her own inability to focus. Normally, a Saturday night spent without her girls was either spent at some sort of event that required her presence, or she used the time to get ahead on her work for the week. She’s never had an issue being productive until tonight.

Although, that really wasn’t her fault either, she reasoned as she poured herself a large glass of wine.

It was all Andrea’s fault. Andrea and her ridiculous call that had no point whatsoever. Andrea who had the gall to tell Miranda that she missed her. Missed her! She left her stranded in the middle of Paris Fashion Week with no one. After all of Andrea’s attempts to warn her of Irv’s scheme, Miranda had thought for a moment that maybe – _maybe_ – she actually cared about her. 

Maybe Andrea saw the woman behind the editor.

But, no. Miranda was simply living on false hope, again. Andrea abandoned her in a fit of self-righteous indignation. All she could see was the horrible editor that put her career before everything and crushed her friend’s dreams in the process. That’s what Miranda thought until last night, at least. And now, Andrea called her up out of nowhere months later to lament about how she missed her and didn’t hate her after all.

And there was that damn hope again, blossoming against her will. 

Miranda poured her second – no, third glass of wine for the evening, ignoring the fact that she’d almost drank the entire bottle at this point. She also discarded her blouse that was far too confining at the moment. Miranda didn’t usually parade around her house in just a camisole, but she also didn’t usually drink more than a single glass of wine in one sitting or fixate on her own personal issues. Personal issues like her ex-assistant.

_Because I couldn’t have you._ That was the reason Andrea gave for leaving her. What the hell did that mean, though? Certainly not… no. There’s no possible way she could have meant it like _that_. Miranda was much too horrible of a person to inspire any sort of... feelings from Andrea. It would make complete sense if she hated Miranda. She _should_ hate Miranda. After all, she definitely put Andrea through her paces. And then some. Not to mention Paris…

 The same questions kept rotating through Miranda’s mind on a constant loop. Why did Andrea call her? Why did she leave in Paris like if it wasn’t out of spite? How could she possibly miss her?

Miranda set her now-empty wine glass down and fiddled with her phone to distract herself. She replied to a text from the twins, sending her love and that she hopes they have a good weekend with their father. She checked her email, but there was nothing of interest that couldn’t be dealt with at a later date. Then, she flipped through her call log. The last person to call her was Andrea. Everyone from _Runway_ mostly communicated via email over the weekend unless there was an emergency, and Miranda didn’t have much in the way of a social life. 

Andrea. Thinking of the woman brought back all of the unanswered questions she had momentarily forgotten.

Fuck it. Miranda Priestly has never been the type of woman to sit around waiting for answers, and she wasn’t about to start now.

She quickly hit the call button on her phone before she changed her mind and bit her nail nervously as she waited for someone to answer. It wasn’t until the third ring that Miranda heard her voice.

“Hello?”

“Why did you call me last night?” 

“Um, Miranda, hi.” Miranda rolled her eyes because of course Andrea wouldn’t answer her question without exchanging pleasantries.

“Andrea. Why did you call me?” There was a brief silence on the other end of the line, and Miranda began to pace in her study. She was not a patient woman.

“I told you. I missed, well, miss you. Are you okay, Miranda? You sound… off.”

“But why? Why would you miss me? I made your life a living hell. My employees quite literally view me as the Devil. Why would you miss that?”

Andrea laughed. “I don’t miss that. I don’t miss working for you. But I do miss you.” 

“Once again, you are not making any sense whatsoever. When I ask you a question, I expect a clear answer, but no, _you_ , of course, can do nothing of the sort.  No, you enjoy being just so… difficult! It’s like you enjoy torturing me like this with your cryptic messages, which normally, I would understand. But, you claim you don’t hate me. So, tell me, Andrea, why do you insist on tormenting me?”

“Are you… Miranda, are you drunk?”

“What? Why would you think such a thing?” Honestly, Miranda did not get drunk. She had not been drunk in years. This was… this was not drunk. Tipsy, maybe. Or, what did people call it? Buzzed? Sure, Miranda was buzzed. Not drunk.

“Well, you’re sort of yelling? Or, talking loudly, I guess?”

“I am not!” Miranda shouted.

“Miranda, I –“ 

“No, I’m done. If you won’t be honest with me, then there’s nothing more to discuss. That’s all.” Miranda hung up and threw her phone down on the couch in frustration. Why did Andrea always affect her this way?

* * *

Andy looked at her phone in disbelief. She couldn’t believe the conversation that just happened. Did… did Miranda actually drunk dial her, yell at her, and then hang up? She wasn’t sure what she should do at that point. Was Miranda alone? Would she be okay?

Andy bit her cheek, worried. What should she do? There was only one thing she could think of doing in that moment. She scrolled through her phone until she found the number she was looking for.

“Nigel?” 

“What’s up, Six?”

“Random question. Have you spoken with Miranda today?”

“Um, no. Why?” Nigel asked skeptically.

“I’m worried about her.” Andy heard Nigel sigh on the other end of the line.

“Andy, listen. I know we brought up some stuff for you last night, but –“

“No, Nigel. It’s not that. I mean, it’s kind of related to that, but I’m serious. I’m concerned about her.”

“And, why this sudden concern?” Andy bit her cheek again. This was the part that made her nervous. “Andy?”

“Yeah, I’m still here.  Listen, I’ll explain, but I don’t want you to get mad.”

“Six… I don’t like the sound of this,” Nigel said, already on edge.

“So, you know how you found me on the phone last night?”

“You mean when you drunk dialed your mom again? Yeah, why?”

“See, that’s the thing,” Andy began. “I wasn’t actually talking to my mom. I just kinda let you think I was.”

“And, instead of your mom you were talking to…” Nigel let his sentence trail off, and there was a moment of silence. “Andy, who did you call?”

“IcalledMiranda,” Andy said in one breath.

“I’m sorry, can you say that again but in English?”

Andy took a breath and tried again. “I sorta called Miranda,” she said quietly.

“Oh, Six…”

“I know. I don’t know what I was thinking. I just couldn’t get her out of my head and wanted to talk to someone about it, and then I realized I still had her number, and next thing I know, her voice is in my ear. Saying my name.” 

“Do you remember what was said?” Nigel asked somewhat delicately. He was clearly worried that Andy had professed her love or done something equally stupid. And, well, had the conversation continued, she probably would have.

“Yeah, I remember it all. It was weird. She thought I was pranking her at first or something, and I assured her I wasn’t. Then, she asked why I called, and I didn’t really have a reason. So, I told her I missed her….” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Did you know she thought I hated her? That I left her in Paris because I couldn’t stand being around her?” That thought still broke her. Miranda had thought that for _months_. 

“I didn’t, but I can understand why she would think that.” 

Andy was quiet for a while. “I told her it wasn’t true. That I didn’t hate her. I… I almost told her everything, Nige.”

“Wow,” Nigel said, sounding a little stunned. “How close did you get?”

“Pretty close. Then she heard you in the background, and I told her I had to go. I think I asked her to call me back today, but I was mostly worried about getting off the phone at that point. But, um, the thing is, she did call me tonight.”

“Oh my god, seriously? What did she say?”

“I, I think she might have been a little drunk.”

“What?!” Nigel dissolved into laughter. “You’re joking, right?”

“No, I’m serious! Don’t laugh, Nigel! She was like shouting at me and not making sense, and then she hung up on me. I’ve never heard her like that. Which is why I called to see if you’ve talked to her today.”

“Sorry, kid. I haven’t heard from her.”

“Could you call her to make sure she’s okay? I don’t think she’d answer if I called.”

Andy heard Nigel sigh on the other end and knew she wasn’t going to like whatever followed. “Listen, Andy. I think you need to seriously talk to her. If you’re right, and Miranda’s actually at home drunk and alone, then something’s wrong. And, my guess is that it very much has something to do with you. Go check on her.”

“Are you insane? I can’t just go over there!”

“Why not?”

“Because she hates me!”

“Like you hate her?” Nigel was quiet for a moment. “I think she deserves a little more credit than you’re giving her here. She wouldn’t have given you that recommendation if she didn’t care in some way.”

“I guess you’re right. So, I’ll go over there?”

“And then call me after and tell me EVERYTHING, understood?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks, Nigel. I’ll talk to you later.” 

* * *

And, that’s how Andy ended up outside of the townhouse at 10:30 on a Saturday night. She got as far as the front door but couldn’t bring herself to knock. This was so stupid. Andy knew this wasn’t going to end well. Why did she think that just showing up on Miranda’s doorstep was a good idea?

Before she could turn around and leave, the door swung open, and then Miranda was standing in front of her. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips pursed, but Andy couldn’t take her eyes off the woman. Her cheeks were rosier than Andy remembered, and her hair looked a little mussed. But, god, she was more beautiful than ever.

“Andrea.”

Andy had to remind herself to breathe. Being in Miranda’s presence again was all-consuming.

“Hi,” was all she could manage.

“Why are you standing on my doorstep?”

“I was, um, worried about you.” 

Miranda just watched her for a few moments before turning around and walking further into the townhouse. “Please take your time,” she called over her shoulder. “You know how much I love waiting.”

The words forced Andy to move, and she quickly followed Miranda into the house, locking the door behind her. At least Miranda was still walking and talking normally. Maybe the yelling on the phone had been a fluke. 

Miranda led them into her study, the only other room Andy was familiar with in the townhouse. As Miranda took a seat on the couch, Andy noticed the nearly empty bottle of wine on the side table.

“Why are you so concerned about me, Andrea?” Miranda asked after a few moments.

“You didn’t sound quite like yourself on the phone, and Nigel said he hadn’t talked to you today, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Hm,” Miranda hummed. “I suppose I’ve been better.”

“Is there anything I can do? To help, I mean?” Andy shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another and had to force herself to stay put as Miranda rose from the couch and headed toward her.

“You can tell me why you really called me last night,” Miranda said quietly, suddenly in Andy’s personal space.

“I… I told you. I missed you.” 

Miranda tapped her finger against her lips like she sometimes did when she was thinking. “That’s not the whole story, though. It leaves out a lot of information, don’t you think? And, as a reporter, I would expect you to be better with the details.”

“I understand you want to know why, but do you think now is the best time?” Andy said, motioning to the wine bottle.

 “In vino veritas, Andrea. I think now is the perfect time to discuss this.”

Andy closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. There was no way she was getting out of this without telling Miranda the whole truth. The woman was way too intuitive and surprisingly still intimidating, even with her current level of intoxication.

“You’re right. I haven’t fully explained why I’ve missed you so much.” She saw Miranda’s eyebrows lift in curiosity. “It’s actually the same reason I left in Paris…”

“Yes, you were very vague on that as well. I believe you said it was too hard to be around me.”

“It was. But not because I hated you.” She looked away from Miranda for a moment, and when she looked back, Miranda’s gaze was piercing. This was it. This was the moment Andy had both been simultaneously looking forward to and dreading. She would finally get these feelings off her chest and stop them from suffocating her, but that certainly didn’t mean it would end well.

“Then why?” Miranda asked calmly but firmly.

“I fell in love with you, Miranda. And, please, don’t ask me how or when it happened because I have no idea. I just know that it did happen, and I didn’t realize the full extent of my feelings until we were in Paris. And then, you were dealing with Stephen and Irv and telling me that you saw a bit of yourself in me, and it was all too much. I couldn’t handle it.”

“So, you left.”

“So, I left.”  They were both quiet for a few minutes after that. Andy was terrified of Miranda’s response, but she waited patiently. Anything else would make the situation even worse.

“Why did you call me last night?”

Andy sighed. “Because my friends are assholes.” Miranda’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “We went out for drinks last night – Doug, Lily, Nigel, Emily, and I – and it was the first time in a while since our schedules don’t really line up. We were having fun, whatever. And they brought up how hopelessly in love with you I am,” Andy looked down from Miranda as she said the last part. She could feel her cheeks flush in embarrassment. “Usually I’m able to push those thoughts and feelings down and forget about them for a little while, but between their joking and the drinks, I couldn’t get you out of my head. I went outside to get some air, and then I was calling you.”

“So, what I’m hearing is that you only called me because you were drunk.”

“No… I mean, sort of? I’ve wanted to talk to you, hear your voice, since the moment I left. I don’t know if I would have actually pressed the call button without the alcohol in my system, but I’m not at all sorry I did.”

Silence again. Miranda was still in her personal space, but she must not have realized it. Andy watched her face for any sort of reaction, but she saw nothing. Then, her eyes focused on Miranda’s lips, and all Andy could think about was how close Miranda was standing to her and how easy it would be to pull her into a kiss.

“You must be mistaken. There’s no way you’re in love with me, Andrea. I’m an awful old woman. How could you possibly love that?”

Miranda began to turn away from her, and Andy acted without thinking. She grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She didn’t account for Miranda’s lack of coordination, though, causing Miranda to quite literally fall into Andy’s arms.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you fall,” she said as she continued to hold Miranda even as the woman found her footing again. “But, just for the record, I _do_ love you, and you can’t change that by stating that I don’t. I understand if you don’t feel the same. I don’t really expect you to. I mean, I’m just a silly girl – your ex-assistant, but you still don’t get to write off my feelings as nothing.”

In lieu of responding, Miranda leaned forward and captured Andy’s lips in a kiss. Andy felt as Miranda’s arms wound around her neck, pulling her closer. Her mind went blank as she let herself get lost in the kiss, something she never dreamed of actually happening. When it ended, Andy and Miranda stood in silence, loosely holding onto each other. 

“You are not just a silly girl. You never were,” she said with the same seriousness that Andy remembered from her _Runway_ days. “But, you deserve someone so much better than me,” Miranda said quietly, and Andy’s heart broke at the sadness in her voice.

“That’s the thing, Miranda. There is no one in this world who is better than you.” 

“You know that everything they say about me is true, right? I’m the ice queen, the dragon lady. That’s not going to change.”

Andy smiled. “I do know that, and I wouldn’t want it to. I love you for who you are. And, trust me, I’m fully aware of how challenging you can be. I think I might know that better than anyone.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Miranda said with a small smile. “And, I suppose I should tell you that your feelings aren’t entirely one-sided.”

“Yeah?” Andy asked hopefully.

“Yes. But, I think the rest of this conversation should probably happen at a later time. Maybe you could stop by again tomorrow?” Miranda asked uncertainly. Andy had never heard Miranda so unsure before.

“Of course, I will. Are you going to be okay tonight by yourself? Do you need someone to stay with you?”

“Inviting yourself to spend the night already? Honestly, what kind of woman do you take me for?”

“What?! No! I – I meant… Not like that!” Andrea panicked and quickly let go of the other woman, but Miranda simply laughed in response. “Not funny!”

“I apologize, dear. I couldn’t resist. I know what you meant, but I should be fine on my own.”

Miranda walked Andy to the door and the two exchanged a short kiss before Andy left for the night. She couldn’t stop herself from beaming like an idiot as she walked to the closest subway station. She pulled her phone out to dial Nigel, as promised when she noticed she had a text from Miranda.

_Missing you already, darling._

Andy’s heart felt full for the first time in a long time, and she was excited for what tomorrow might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments/kudos!


End file.
